Love on Layaway
by 82996
Summary: Brittany and Santana are married with two children but what happens when Santana finds out that Brittany kept a secret from her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of these characters.**

**I need a title so if anyone comes up with anything let me know(:  
**

**I came up with this when I was washing my hair and I was like what the hell so here it is.**

"Mija, Mijo" Santana called from where she stood at the door. She had on some small shorts and a tank top with a messy bun atop her head.

"Hurry up your mothers here" she looked back over at the blond and waved her arm beckoning her inside.

"Hey San" Brittany greeted looking at the ground with her hands tucked deep inside of her pockets.

"Hi" she replied shortly.

"You um, you look good"

Santana looked at the blonde like she was crazy. How could she look good dressed like a hobo? But Brittany didn't care about her attire. She thought that Santana was beautiful in any and everything.

"I miss you" the pale woman admitted.

"If you hadn't of cheated and kept it a secret from me with our _daughter _you wouldn't have to miss me"

Yep that's right Brittany cheated, sure it wasn't her fault but she also had the nerve to hide it from her.

"It was only a kiss and she kissed me" Brittany defended. She didn't understand what the big idea was she kissed someone else big deal it wasn't like she was fucking her and she certainly didn't even want to kiss the woman.

_She was home alone with one of her co-workers. Santana had been telling her since the day she hired the woman –Katherine- that the woman had a crush on her but the blonde just brushed it off._

"_Babe, she's only being nice trust me I don't even think she's gay" she'd say. Santana would just roll her eyes at her wife because Brittany wouldn't know if someone was flirting with her even if they licked her neck, she'd probably just make an excuse for it. The Latina knew that there was something about Katherine that she didn't like and the moment she saw her checking her wife out in front of her she figured out exactly why the woman didn't sit well with her._

_They were going over the choreography for one of their recent shows when Brittany tripped but the woman was right behind her and caught her right away._

"_S-sorry" she stuttered slightly flushed, as she looked into hazel eyes. Hazel eyes that looked nothing like deep brown eyes of the woman she had fallen in love with._

"_No problem Brittany" the woman purred. Katherine licked her lips seductively and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Brittany's ear. Looking into her bosses' eyes she searched for a sign to stop, when she didn't find one she leaned in and closed the small gap between them._

_Shocked Brittany froze and didn't hear the studio door open until it was too late._

"_Mom guess what mami di-"Taylor cut her sentence short when she saw her mother locking lips with another woman. _

_Brittany quickly pushed the hazel eyed woman off of her and looked at her daughter with her eyes wide. "Tay, I-it's not what it looks like honey"_

_Taylor ignored her mother and threw a glare to Katherine. If looks could kill that woman would be as dead as Hitler._

"_Get the fuck out of my house now!" she seethed._

"_Taylor Nicole Lopez-Pierce you watch your mouth."_

"_No! You no longer have the right to tell me what to do mother or not." She sneered and looked back at the woman who was caught kissing her mother "Get. Out. Of. My. House"_

_Eyes wide and layered in fear Katherine quickly gathered her things and left the house._

"_Taylor that was-"_

"_I don't want to hear it mom how dare, you kiss someone in my Mami's house, not even in her house but at all. You're a cheater" she cried. _

_They stood in silence for a while until the teen finally decided to break it._

"_Will you tell her or me?" _

_You could tell that the youth was trying hard to keep her temper under control by the way her fingers twitched every five seconds._

"_No one is going to tell her anything. I didn't even want to kiss her so there is no reason to tell her."_

_Taylor looked at her mother in disbelief did this woman really expect her to keep something like this from her Mami? The woman who has loved and cared for her since birth? The blonde was out of her mind._

"_If you didn't want to why are you scared to tell her?" Taylor asked,_

_Before Brittany could reply Santana walked into the studio. "Hey babe, I saw Katherine rushing out she looked a bit flustered."_

_Taylor snorted muttering. "A bit my ass."_

"_Um yeah babe, she was just helping me out a little." She pecked her wife's lips._

_Santana nodded but turned to look at her daughter who was looked even madder than she was when she started to yell at her blonde mother. Confused Santana took a step closer to her daughter and brushed her blonde hair aside stroking her cheek lovingly. "Mi hija, are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine mami" she replied still glaring at Brittany._

_Santana hesitated but just kissed her forehead. "If you're sure" She turned back to her wife. "Come on babe let's go start on lunch" _

_Not even bothering to wait for an answer Santana walked out of room leaving her two favorite girls behind._

"_We will finish this discussion later" The older blonde informed. Sighing she walked towards the door but stopped when her daughter started to speak._

"_There's nothing to discuss you either tell her or I will and that's the end of it Brittay" the way she spat her name like it was a curse word made Brittany want to cry but she feigned indifference and continued on to the kitchen._

"You know the kiss isn't my issue because like you said she kissed you" she paused for a second. "Actually that to because I warned you, but what made it worse and hurt the most was that you kept it from me _and_ made our daughter do the same" the woman folded her arms across her chest shaking her head.

"I know and that's why I hate myself right now. Have you seen the way Tay looks at me? She hate's me"

Santana's gaze softens. "She doesn't hate you Britt, she's just hurt"

Before Brittany could reply she was cut off by the brunette calling for the kids again.

"Ninos prisa ahora" _kids hurry up now_. She shouted up the stairs.

As soon as the last word left her mouth both of her children appeared from down upstairs. They had one daughter named Taylor and a son called Nathan.

Taylor was the eldest of the two at fourteen years old. She is biologically Brittany's but she has the sass and personality of her mami. She has bright blue eyes and blonde hair, well that was until she got pissed at Brittany and died it brown.

Nathan was their good child he was five years old and biologically Santana's. He has big brown eyes and dark brown hair just like his mami but since the doner had strong genes in the hair area so he had a couple blonde strands here and there.

"Give me my hugs kids" Santana opened her arms wide inviting her kids.

Nathan giggled adorably and threw himself into his mami's arms. "I'll miss you mami" he whispered.

Santana nodded this was probably the worst part of Brittany not being home, being separated from the kids. When she had finally found out what happened she told Brittany to leave the house. So the blonde had been staying over at her parent's.

"It's only for the weekend mijo, but I'll miss you too." She kissed his forehead and looked at Taylor who was looking at everything but her mothers. "Come on mija." She embraced her not so little girl and kissed her temple.

"Mami I don't want to go with her, can't I just stay with you, please?" she pleaded.

Brittany watched on sadly knowing that she had done this to her family, all she had to do was tell Santana exactly what happened and they wouldn't be in the mess that they're in today but she just couldn't help it. She felt that her wife didn't need to know especially if the kiss meant nothing to her. But the one thing she regretted the most was telling her daughter not to tell Santana because not only did she lose her wife's trust but she lost her daughters too.

Santana sighed she knew her daughter didn't want to go but Brittany looked like a kicked puppy so she shook her head sadly. She didn't even understand why she cared about what the blonde felt she was supposed to be mad but she guessed that old habits die hard.

"I'm sorry mija but you're mother deserves time with you and your brother just as much as I do" she explains softly.

Taylor shook her head. "Yeah well she isn't worthy of having time with us, she's the one who ruined our family." She said but not loud enough for her brother to hear.

"Taylor" Santana warned.

"I'm sorry mami but she did this and I just don't understand why I have to go with her"

With that the brushed past her mother and made her way to Brittany's car Nathan not too far behind.

Looking at the blonde Santana smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Britt, but I guess she's still mad at you."

Brittany just shrugged but Santana knew she was putting on a façade. "It's okay San, she's right anyway I did ruin the family by lying but I'm trying my damn hardest to put it back together again." She said honestly and she was telling the truth. She was coming over often to talk to Santana about the situation and she even went to a couple therapy sessions even though she wasn't really sure why.

"I know Britt," She sighed, "It's not even the fact that you kissed her but the fact that you hid it from me and made our child do the same was it for me. That's was did it."

Brittany nodded because this was something that she already knew,

"We're working on us and the trust factor aren't we?" she asked shyly.

Santana smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Britt we are but it'll take a while for you to get that trust back."

"I know"

"Britt I want you to come home." Santana whispered. "But I can't trust you and if we don't have trust we don't have anything."

"I promise I'm going to gain back your trust Santana" said woman just nodded. Smiling sadly she kissed a tan cheek and made her way to her car.

"Mom, Dad we're here" Brittany announced as she walked into her parents' house with Nathans bag hanging off of her shoulder.

Brenda Pierce appeared from the kitchen with a smile so big she'd put Rachel Berry to shame.

"Nate, Tay, come and give your grandmother a hug." Nathan immediately ran to his grandma giggling when she tickled him.

"Grandma I miss you so much!" he told her excitedly.

"Aw really? It's only been a couple days Nate, but I missed you too of course." She replied and kissed his forehead.

He held up his wrist and showed her is spiderman watch. "Look what mami got for me" he said smiling.

Brenda feigned excitement. "Whoa, that's a nice watch kiddo'"

He smiled proudly "Momma said that too, I was 'upposed to get the hulk because he's like the bestest but they didn't have no more so I got this one."

"Supposed to Nathan" Brittany corrected softly not even bothering to correct the other mistakes.

He paused. "Yeah that, mami said that Spiderman was the next best because he shoots webs from his hands"

"He totally is" Brittany agreed

"I'm gonna go and show grandpa." He jumped from his grandma's arms and ran towards the living room yelling. 'Grandpa, grandpa, look at my new watch'

The blondes chuckled at his antics.

"Well Tay don't I get hug?" Brenda teased. Taylor smiled and made her way over to her grandma giving her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey grandma"

"Are you ready to spend time with your mother and I?" she asked with a giant grin. "We're going to have a girls day while your grandpa takes Nathan out fishing."

Taylor shook her head. "Grandma I'd love to spend time with you but her" she nodded in Brittany's direction. "I'm just not ready yet" she whispered.

Brenda nodded because she understood and looked over at her daughter who looked close to tears, "Sweetheart waarom niet ga je in de woonkamer met Nathan en papa, ik ga om te praten met mijn kleindochter." _Sweetheart why don't you go in the living room with Nathan and dad, I'm going to talk to my granddaughter._

Brittany nodded and wiped a stray tear away.

"Come on honey why don't you come help me prepare diner and we can talk" she suggested smiling when Taylor nodded.

They chopped some onions and bell peppers for a while before Brenda started a conversation.

"You know Tay, your mother is trying really hard to make things right" she said softly.

Taylor scoffed. "She wouldn't have to make things right if she'd of just told mami what happened in the first place."

Brenda sighed knowing that this conversation was about to take up a lot of her energy.

"You are absolutely right" she admitted. Taylor stopped chopping and looked at her grandmother not expecting the woman to have agreed with her. Brenda chuckled at the look on the teens face. "Don't look so surprised honey. You're right she should've told your mom but she didn't feel the need to because it didn't mean anything to her" she paused to think for a moment. "Do you think that if she felt something she would've told her?"

Taylor thought for a minute before answering. "No I honestly don't. If she didn't feel anything and didn't tell her why would she tell if she felt something?"

"Trust me she would've told"

"How can you be so sure?"

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Because the reason she didn't tell is because she didn't feel that it was a big deal because it was only a kiss and she's deeply in love with your mami so she didn't feel anything as expected. But if she had felt something she would've come clean to know what it was that she felt for this woman when she's supposed to be in love with this fiery Latina." She chuckled at her description of the woman.

Taylor seemed to ponder this but just shrugged. "I didn't even really care about the kiss because I knew mom didn't feel anything but she kept it from her and made me keep it from her that's why we're in this situation."

Brenda finally understood.

"So you're just upset that she made you lie to your mother?" Taylor nodded. "I can understand that because she betrayed your mami and destroyed what trust you had for her correct?" another nod. "Maybe you should tell her that then"

Taylor nodded, when she was feeling up to it she would tell her mother how she truly felt.

"Come on Santana we have to get your mind off of Brittany and the kids let's go out" Tina said.

Mercedes nodded her agreement "T, is right San it's Friday and none of us have our kids let's go out"

They were sitting in the living room at Santana's house drinking wine when they started to try to convince Santana to go out. Sure she missed going out sometimes but she was older now and a mother so she didn't really want to go out and do something dumb like get wasted.

"Guys we're thirty-four years old don't you think were a little too old to be parting?" she teased.

Tina laughed. "Actually I'm only thirty-three" two heads turned towards her eyebrows raised,

"T, your birthday is in a month" Mercedes deadpanned. "You're thirty-four" they all laughed together.

"Besides I don't want to go out I want my wife" she said pouting.

Tina and Mercedes softened their gazes.

"I know you miss her S, but don't you think you should give it a bit more time?" Mercedes asked. She was the most pissed when she found out about what the blonde had done. She thought that she and Brittany were close but she obviously didn't really know the blonde because she never imagined that she'd be capable of that.

"I should" she confirmed. "But it's hard to be away from her I've known her for years even if she was a bitch in high school and I've been with her since I was in freshman year whilst she was a sophomore." She sighed. "It's just hard"

Tina nodded and placed a comforting hand on Santana's shoulder. "It's okay you guys are trying to fix it right?" Santana nodded. "You'll be back together in no time."

"I hope so, she's been doing everything. She sends me flowers at the hospital all the time, she still brings me lunch all the time and she comes over to help out with the kids"

"What does our god son think this is? He's only five and I'm sure you guys didn't tell him that you're taking a break at the moment"

Santana sighed. "He thinks she's been having a super long sleep over with her parents" she chuckles.

"How about Taylor, how's she feeling about everything?" Tina asked.

Santana shakes her head sadly. "It's crazy Taylor used to love being around Brittany so much and just sitting and talking now she hates her. She begged me to let her stay today Britt looked like someone shot Lord Lardass or something."

Tina smiles sadly "It will get better San" Santana only nodded because she already knew that it would get better.

"I agree but I'm going to make sure that she works her ass off before anything happens" Santana informed.

Mercedes chuckled. "Of course you are, wouldn't be Santana Lopez-Pierce if you didn't"

Santana could only smirk at the statement because it didn't take a genius to know that it was true.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Tay what color do you want for your nails to be?" Brenda asked as she, Taylor and Britt sat in the living room.

"Grandma I want the color my mami always uses but I can't think of the name. It's red tho'" she says shrugging. Brittany grins knowing exactly what color her daughter is thinking of.

"Charged Up Cherry" she says.

Taylor looks at her with her head tilted much like a confused dog. "Yeah that one and I think I want my middle nail the color that you always use." She says with a half-smile.

"Blue My Mind babe, that's my color" Brittany smiles knowing that this is her daughter's discreet way of starting to let her in.

"Yeah that" she says nodding.

Brenda looks back and forth between the two before she excuses herself.

"Mom?" Taylor asks.

"Yes?" Brittany says stopping what she's doing to give her daughter her full attention.

"I really want to forgive you and go back to the way we were but you hurt us – _me _and I'm not ready to let you all the way in"

"I can understand that."

"Well do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Taylor asks quietly.

Brittany shakes her head with a small frown. "No, not really"

"I love you mom I do, and I can act civil towards you but I'm still going to need my space." She explains. "If the situation was different and you asked me to keep it from mami until you were ready to tell her I wouldn't have reacted the way I did but you told me to keep it from her to lie to her face and I'm not ready to forgive you for that."

Brittany nods and wipes away a stray tear. "I know that what I did was wrong sweetheart, and I know that you're going to need more time but why did you shut me all the way out? Baby you even died your hair because you didn't want to resemble me. It hurt"

_Taylor sat on the kitchen island with her hair in a shower cap. She had just put the dye in and according to the box she needed to let it sit for a while. When she went to the beauty parlor she didn't know what color she wanted her hair to be but as long as it wasn't blonde she'd be satisfied. It took her an hour to finally find herself the perfect color; she had finally come across sandy brown._

_Brittany walked in the house with sweat dripping from her forehead. It had been a week since her daughter walked in on Katherine kissing her and they still hadn't finished their talk. She jogged into the kitchen surprised to see her daughter sitting on her island with what looked like hair dye in her hair._

"_Taylor what are you doing?" she asked while getting a water bottle from the freezer._

_Taylor rolled her eyes, "What does it look like I'm doing?"_

"_You better watch that attitude when you talk to me Taylor Nicole" Brittany warned._

_Under any other circumstances the younger women would've cringed at the use of her first and middle name but now she just scoffed._

"_You better tell my mami what you did" she retorted._

_She wanted to her mami what happened so bad but she didn't feel like it was her place. She loved her family and she knew that if her mother wasn't the one to tell the Latina shit would hit the fan._

_Brittany shook her head with a sigh. "How many times do I have to tell you? No one is telling her anything okay? I didn't do anything wrong so we're not saying anything."_

_Taylor looked at her mother in disbelief. "Well newsflash Blondie, what you're doing right now is wrong. Keeping it from her is wrong" she stated._

"_Whatever Tay. What are you doing anyway?" she asked letting her curiosity get the best of her._

"_Dying my hair" she shrugged._

_Brittany choked on her water. "Come again?"_

"_Dying. My. Hair"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I look too much like a liar with my blue eyes and blonde hair" she paused. "Know anyone like that?"_

_Brittany sighed. "Taylor I wish you would just let this go"_

"_Let it go? Are you serious? You're hurting me and mami might not know it but you're hurting her to. The longer you take to tell her the worse it will be when the truth finally comes out." she shakes her head with a disappointed look over taking her features " I gotta go wash this out." she left the kitchen without another word leaving her mother to think about what she said._

Taylor hung her head, shame clouding over her features. "I'm sorry I did that mom but I was upset. I still am upset. How would you react if you were in that position?"

Brittany sighed. "I would've been worse hun. I wasn't the nicest person in high school so I'm sure I would've made my dad's life a living hell" she admits.

Taylor laughs. "Sucks for me now I have a bad tempered mami, and a mean mom" she jokes.

Brittany smiles and holds out her arms. "Can I have a hug?" she asks shyly.

Tay rolls her eyes but hugs her mom none the less. "I love you mom" she murmured into her neck.

Brittany sighs and kisses the top of her daughter's head. "I love you too kiddo'"

"I'm not ready to go back to how we use to be, but I'm willing to help you win mami back."

"Thank you baby"

"I'm not doing this for you." She pauses. "I'm doing it because even if mami won't say it I know she misses you and Nathan does to"

Brittany looks her daughter dead in the eye as she says. "I will do everything I can to fix our family okay?"

Tay nods.

Brenda enters the room at that moment and looks to her daughter having a silent conversation

_Is everything alright_

Brittany smiles softly.

_Yeah mom everything is fine_

"Come on my daughter and her daughter" she jokes. "Let's get this girls day started."

0

By the time they finished their girls day Nathan and Peter got home and it was time for Brittany to take Santana her lunch.

"Alright mom I'm going to take San some lunch" she informed.

"Mom why do you still take mami lunch?" Taylor asked blowing her nails.

"Because she's my wife and I've been doing it for years so I won't be stopping now"

Taylor nodded with a small smile.

Brittany got into her car and drove to the hospital parking in her usually spot she grabbed Santana's red lunch pail and made her way into the hospital.

Walking in many people noticed her and waved in her direction. Not wanting to be rude she waved back. Spotting her wife by the reception area filling out some forms by herself she wrapped her arms around her from behind and squeezed.

"Hey babe" she whispered.

Santana turned around in her arms eyes narrowed glare in place. She held Brittany by her shoulders at arm's length.

"Britt" she said in a warning voice, "We've talked about this I'm okay with kisses on the forehead and cheek, but I can't have to too close to me."

Brittany pouted. "Why not?"

"Because I might not ever let you go."

"Then don't"

Santana sighed sadly. "It doesn't work that way Britt-Britt."

Brittany stepped back and shook her head. "I brought you some lunch" she said holding the lunch box out to her wife avoiding eye contact.

"Hey" Santana said as she lifted the blonds chin making her make eye contact with her. "Don't do that Britt."

"Do what?" she questioned.

"Try to shut me out"

Brittany shook her head. "Like you're doing me?"

"Brittany you're the one who messed up okay? I have a reason to shut you out you don't have the right to do the same to me."

"Santana listen to yourself your trying to shut me out because I made a mistake, but I do the same and you don't want me to? Don't you think I want you to talk to me? To open up to me? I love you and you are treating me like I'm some kid who has a crush on you. Keeping me at arm's length it hurts so I'm sorry if I'm shutting you out." Brittany hissed.

"Well excuse the fuck out of me. I'm sorry if I don't want to let you back in after you've lied to me for almost a fucking month. I'm sorry that I'm hurting and I've built my walls up, but you have no right to do the same."

"I have no right to protect myself?"

"From what?"

"You Santana!"

"Why would you need to protect yourself from me?"

"Because, Santana just the other day you fucking said you wanted me to come home, now you're acting as if you don't want me near you. Fuck I'm trying here Santana I really am but you are purposely pushing me away. How do you expect me to keep trying when you keep turning me away everything I knock on the door."

"What door?"

"The point is you keep turning me away. You turn me away and it breaks my heart each god damn time I can't even hold you without you glaring and pushing me away"

"Whatever Brittany"

"You see Santana that's the shit I'm talking about. You can't even admit what you're doing to me to us."

"Don't turn this around on me Brittany. Who was the one that lied? Huh? You! That's who. Who's to blame for all of this shit? Huh? Oh yeah you again. Why aren't you talking now Brittany? Huh? The reality of the situation fucking hurts doesn't it? How does it feel to know that you ruined the best thing that ever happened to you? How the fuck does that feel?"

"Wow Santana you really are something you know?" Brittany shook her head. "I'm done arguing with you Santana I'm done lying to my son about a fucking sleepover I'm done with all of this shit."

Santana suddenly looked like a wounded puppy. Done? What the fuck does that mean? "What do you mean you're done?" she whispered.

Brittany thought over what she said and her eyes widened. "Wait no baby I wouldn't leave you that's not what I meant" she said as she grabbed Santana and held her close. "I just meant that I'm done lying and arguing." She lifted Santana's chin and looked into her eyes. "You mean everything to me Santana, you couldn't get rid of me even if you tried, and I love you too much. But what I meant was either you let me in and we fix this or you keep me out and we tell Nathan the truth."

"But he's only five Britt"

"I know San but I don't want to lie to him anymore it's not fair to him."

Santana nodded against her chest. "I'm trying Britt I really am but what you did killed me and you know how I am I keep pushing you away because I can't afford to get my heart broken all over again."

"I didn't mean to break it the first time San"

"I know but you did so you just have to keep fighting."

"I will."

"It's not going to be easy though"

"So you aren't going to let me in?" Brittany asked getting angry all over again.

"Well why should I?"

"God damnit Santana, what is the matter with you? You're like a fucking rollercoaster and I'm tired of all of these twists and turns. Just five fucking seconds ago you looked like you were going to cry because I said that I was done now you're telling me that you're still not gonna let me in? This shit cray."

"Stop fucking cursing at me Brittany! I didn't say I wouldn't try I just said that you have to keep fighting and that it would be hard."

"Yeah well you didn't say that you would try either!"

"I have to work we'll talk about this later." Santana said looking into blue eyes.

Brittany just shook her head and stormed out of the building feeling like she was going to explode.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this chapter is for definitelyalopez thanks for the suggestions! I don't know when the next update will be because I start school Tuesday but I'll try to update as soon as I can  
**

0

It had been a week since Brittany stormed out of the hospital and Santana was starting to feel a little guilty for sending her wife mixed signals. On one hand she wanted the blonde badly she wanted her to come home as soon as possible. But on the other hand she doesn't want to let her in too fast and end up getting hurt all over again. They hadn't spoken since that day and Santana honestly didn't know how she felt about that. Sure the blonde still brought her lunch but she never said a word she just handed it over and retreated to her car.

The kids ended up staying over at the Pierce's seeing how they had school clothes over there. Santana didn't mind because she had the kids all the time and she thought it would be good for Britt to be alone with them for longer than the weekend. She knew how much her kids meant to the dancer so she thought it would be good for all three of them.

Currently she was having lunch that Brittany and the kids dropped off for her the eldest of the two eating with her while Brittany went to drop Nathan off for a play date.

"How's it going with Mom Tay?" Santana asked biting her turkey sandwich.

"It's actually going good mami, we had a girl's day with Grandma Brenda and she painted my nails look" she showed Santana her nails and they both smiled at the colors she chose.

"I see you chose the colors that mom and I always choose."

The teen nodded with a shrug. "It was only right"

"Have you been behaving?"

Taylor rolls her eyes. "Yes mami, I'm behaving I've decided to give mom a second chance. Unlike some people" she murmurs.

"What was that mija?"

"Nothing"

"So um Tay, has mom said anything about me this past week?" Santana asked trying to sound nonchalant.

Taylor smirked obviously her mami took her for a fool. She knew that her parents hadn't been speaking to each other for about a week now. As soon as her blonde mother had gotten home from her session she told her daughter exactly what happened and asked her what she thought about the situation. Knowing her mami best Taylor agreed with the therapist and told the blond to just give her some time and space.

So that's what Brittany did.

"No not really" she shrugged.

"Has she like even said my name?" she pressed.

"Oh yeah, yesterday she said-"she paused.

"Mija, what did she say?" Santana asked snapping her fingers trying to get her daughters attention.

The teen continued to ignore her mom and placed her elbow on the table resting her chin in her hand. She sighed dreamily. "Mami its Dr. McSteamy, God he is so fine"

Santana rolled her eyes.

Dr. McSteamy was a great doctor and insanely attractive. He was a tall man at six foot one, and had dark peppered hair that showed that he was older. Everyone in the hospital knows he has a crush on Santana and has been trying to get with her since she started working at the hospital but she always ignored his advances telling him that she was happily married. He was a nice guy and never pressed the issue but that never stopped him from flirting at every chance he got.

"Dr. LP, mini LP" he greeted smiling wide.

Taylor waved with a dazed smile and Santana rolled her eyes at her daughter's obvious crush on her co-worker.

"Afternoon Dr. McSteamy"

"Yes you are" Taylor said causing both adults to look at her skeptically. "I- I mean h-hi Dr. McSteamy"

Said man chuckled used to teenagers turning into blabbering messes in front of him. He turned to the elder Latina and smiled. "You know Santana I couldn't help but notice that when wifey comes and drops off lunch you guys never talk"

Santana merely rolls her eyes because why the fuck is that any of his business. "Not that it's any of your business but were on a small break at the moment."

Dr. McSteamy's smile only widens. "Well that is too bad, are you okay?" he ask voice oozing fake worry.

"Why are you even asking? Everyone including me knows that you've had a crush on me for years."

"Well you are very attractive and if Brittany hadn't have met you first you'd be Mrs. McSteamy."

Santana scoffed. "And what makes you think you're my type?"

"I'm everyone's type." He said with a wink.

_Paging Dr. McSteamy_

"Duty call girls it was nice to chat with you. Taylor, Dr. _Lopez_"

Taylor watched him walk away with a tight lipped smile.

"Mami?"

"Yes mija?"

"Now that you and mom are on a break are you going to give McSteamy a chance?"

Santana thought about it for a second before shaking her head. "Nah, that's still cheating break or not. If we were divorced probably but I'm still Mrs. Lopez-_Pierce_"

Taylor inwardly beamed. She was so proud of her mother for the way she handled that question. Most parents would've avoided the question or just went for it because they felt a break meant seeing other people. But not her mami, her mami was one in a million.

0

Brittany walked through the hospital doors with her head held high and a soft smile on her face. She didn't know why she was happy but the feeling was more than welcomed.

Walking towards the cafeteria she caught sight of Dr. McSteamy and her smile was instantly replaced by a scowl. She fucking hated him. It was no secret that he tried to get her wife every chance that he could get and now that they were on a break she didn't doubt for one second that he was probably trying even harder to smooth talk her wife into leaving her for him.

Everyone knew that Santana was bi and that was Brittany's biggest insecurity. She feared that some strong and handsome man was going to step in and steal her wife from her. Being the lesbian of the relationship there was only one gender that had a chance but since her wife was bi everyone had a chance and that scared the dancer.

When she noticed that McSteamy was heading her way she put on her best fake smile and met him half way.

"Brittany." He greeted shortly.

"McStake." She greeted just as short if not shorter.

"You know I never understood why you call me that."

Her fake smile turned into a fake grin. "Because you were your parent's mistake and I just like to remind you."

"I see, but you know I heard that you and Santana were on a break."

Blue eyes narrowed. "It's none of your damn business dickweasel."

"Ah but soon it will be because you're on a break meaning the woman of my dreams is free. So maybe I should try and make her Mrs. McSteamy"

Brittany's jaw clenched. Squaring her shoulders she stepped closer making them now face to face. "Listen thundercunt, if you don't stay away from my wife I will kick your ass. I understand that you and the dickbeaters you call hands are lonely but why don't you find someone who isn't married. Now you need to fuck off shitdick before you manage to piss me off even more than you already have."

Dr. McSteamy merely rolled his eyes before heading in a different direction leaving a seething Brittany behind.

"Fucking douche lord, cunt bag, shitfaced, ass whole." She muttered to under her breath.

Counting to ten and closing her eyes Brittany calmed herself down. Shaking the thought of tying McStake to the railroad tracks out of her head she walked into the cafeteria and straight to her daughter and wife.

"Hey Tay" she greeted, only giving Santana a head nod and a tight lipped smile which was returned.

"Hi Mom, you came to pick me up?"

"Yeah, I just stopped by a little early."

"Well you should sit down with mami and me."

Brittany hesitated for a second but when she saw Santana nod from the side of her eye she sat down.

"So Tay, are you having a good time with your mom?" Brittany asked.

Taylor was about to answer but Santana beat her to it. "Are you just going to ignore my presence the entire time?"

Brittany made eye contact and shook her head. "I'm not ignoring you Santana, I'm just giving you space to figure out what you want."

Santana scoffed. "Tay do me a favor and go down to my office to get my cap please?"

Taylor rolled her eyes at her mother's lame attempt to get rid of her. "I am fourteen you could've just asked me to give you guys a minute but sure mom I'll go get that 'cap'" she said using air quotes around the word cap.

"Don't be a smart ass just go." When Santana was sure that there daughter couldn't hear her she turned back to her wife who was looking at a spot on the table. "Space Brittany, really? You couldn't come up with a better excuse."

"It's not as excuse Santana I really am giving you space because like I said last week you are like a rollercoaster and if I don't ride it for a while maybe it'll fix itself."

Santana looked confused for a second but just decided to let it go. "I don't get you, you say you're going to fight for us then you just stop talking to me for a week."

"I stopped talking to you because my therapist thought that it would be best." She informed.

Santana looked surprised with the information and motioned for Brittany to further explain.

Sighing Brittany enlightened her wife.

"The day that we got into it I had an appointment with my therapist well right after I left I actually had to go but that doesn't matter." She waved her hand dismissively. "Anyway when I got there he could see that I was upset and asked what was wrong I told him about our argument and he suggested that I give you some space." She shrugged.

"But why?"

"He says that if we both feel different it would be better to distance ourselves for a while rather than arguing thus making our situation even worse."

"I guess I can understand that. Our last argument was kind of fucked up. I'm sorry for that by the way."

"Really? Wow uh thanks"

Santana rolled her eyes. The doctor didn't really understand why people reacted like that when she apologized. I mean sure she never apologizes but damn do they have to act like she said she's going to the military?

"But I'm sorry to I shouldn't automatically assume that you would let me hold you just because things were going good."

"It's okay Britt-Britt"

"I had a run in with McStake" the blonde told her wife.

Santana swallowed and looked at her with a bored expression.

"How exactly did he know that we were on a break?" she asked raising an eyebrow in a classic Quinn Fabray fashion.

Shrugging Santana told the truth. "He was commenting on the fact that this week we didn't speak when you brought me lunch and I told him that we were on a break."

"Yeah well the fuckface thinks he has a chance at making you Mrs. McSteamy." She paused. "He doesn't does he?" She whispered suddenly feeling very insecure.

Santana reached across the table and entwined their fingers wedding rings sparkling under their eyes. "Do you see that Britt?" she asked.

"See what?"

"The ring on my finger." Brittany nodded. "That ring is a symbol of my commitment to my _wife_, and she's the only one that I want to be married to no matter what we're going through okay?"

Nodding Brittany wiped at her eyes. "Will you come with me to my next session?" she asked sheepishly.

"Sure babe I'd love to accompany you to therapy"

Taylor walked in at that moment without the hat.

"Mija where is the hat?"

Taylor looked at her confused. "You were serious? I thought it was an excuse to get me to leave."

Santana chuckled while Brittany stood up. "Come on Tay we need to get going mami has to work and I'm sure that your brother is tired of his friend already."

Santana stood up with her and kissed her daughters forehead. "You be good Tay, take care of Nathan for me."

Taylor nodded and walked towards the exit.

"Bye San see you tomorrow." She kissed her cheek.

"Bye Britt-Britt."

As the brunette watched her wife walk out of the hospital with her daughter she couldn't help but feel like they had taken a piece of her heart along with them.

0

"So Santana I'm very glad that you decided to join us today." Dr. Brown says as he crosses his legs.

The office is a lot nicer than Santana had expected. Dr. Brown has his PhD's hanging up and family photo's here and there. There is a long brown suede coach and opposite the couch is a single leather chair with a coffee table in front of it.

"I'm glad I decided to come today to Dr. Brown"

"Now, Brittany has told me her side of the story and why she thinks you're upset but why don't you tell me about what's going on in the relationship."

"Well about two months ago Britt's co-worker kissed her the same worker that I had been telling her has a crush on her since she hired her but she would just brush it off. My daughter caught them and Britt here tells her not to tell me, so my problem is she cheated and she kept it from me" she explained.

Dr. Brown nodded whilst he jotted things down in his note pad.

"Brittany tells me that you're more upset with the fact that she made your daughter keep it from you is that true?" he questions.

The brunette only nods.

"Okay, well it seems like you guys need to work on your trust and the first step to trust is honesty." He studies their reactions for a bit before continuing. "We are going to do a little activity, I'll ask you guys questions and you answer with yes or no and please be completely honest." They both nod and he begins. "Brittany, do you want to get back together with Santana?"

The reply is instant. "Yes"

"Santana, do you want to get back together with Brittany?"

"Yes"

"Brittany do you have any feelings what so ever for the woman who kissed you."

"No"

"Santana are you hurt by the fact that she kissed that woman?"

"Yes"

"Does it hurt because she kissed her or because she didn't tell you about it?"

"The latter" she replies.

He scribbles something else on his pad. "Okay, Brittany are you afraid that while you're on this break that Santana will find someone new?"

"Yes" she answers just above a whisper.

"Santana, do you know what you want from Brittany?"

"Yes"

"Would you like to tell her?" Santana nods and turns a little to face her wife.

"I want to be able to trust you again Britt, I want our relationship to be the way we were before this all happened and most importantly I want you to come home."

Brittany nods and wipes at tears forming in her eyes.

"Brittany aside from this have you ever cheated on your wife?"

"No Dr. Brown I'd never do it intentionally."

"Santana have you ever stepped out on Brittany?"

"No"

Brittany gives off a frustrated sigh. "He said be completely honest Santana."

"I am being honest."

Dr. Brown cuts in before Brittany can say anything else. "Santana I'll ask you again have you ever cheated on Brittany before or after you were married."

"No"

"Bullshit Santana, this time I'm going to ask you and I dare you to lie to my face." She says seriously, the blonde turns her head and her blue eyes meet lifeless brown eyes. "Have you ever cheated on me?"

"No" she denies again.

Brittany shakes her head sadly. "We were supposed to be being honest with one another." She sighs. "Senior year Santana, I was out in New York a freshman at Julliard and you were still at McKinley High during your senior year. There was a Halloween party and you were drunk, you were drunk and horny" she spat bitterly. "You were grinding on someone I thought was my friend but I guess a friend wouldn't fuck my girlfriend would they?" she asks rhetorically. "You thought I had no idea, you didn't know I knew did you, you thought I was stupid. But no I was not stupid you were you were the stupid one. You were the one who forgot that even though I was a bitch I had a lot of friends, friends who told me the moment after it happened that you fucked one of my friends. I hadn't even been gone a month yet and you were fucking someone else, but I let it go. I loved you so much that I let it go because I knew that you'd regret it. I waited and waited for you to call and tell me yourself but you never did you never picked up the phone to tell me that you stepped out of the relationship. I cried a lot just sat and cried because I was so hurt but I was also in love so I didn't break up with you I just came home for Thanksgiving break and showed you how much I loved and cared for you. I acted as if nothing happened because I saw the guilt in your eyes when I told you that I loved you. I saw the way you flinched every time I said his name and I knew that you regretted it but I still wish that you had told me. And today you're upset that I kept it from you with our daughter for a month but I still told you and mines was only a kiss, but you slept with him and you kept this from me for oh I don't know seventeen years? Right now you're still keeping this from me and I can't even believe that after all these years you would look me in the eye and lie to me like that."

By this time Santana was sobbing quietly. She had no idea that her wife knew about what happened that night. Brittany was right she did regret it she regretted it before it started but she couldn't stop herself from doing it nothing could stop her and right now in this office she felt like a hypocrite. Brittany didn't even want to kiss Katherine but Santana wanted to she wanted to sleep with that guy and that was something that she would regret until the day she died.

"I'm so sorry Britt"

Brittany continued to stare ahead. Deep down she knows that her wife is sorry. She knows that Santana wouldn't do anything like that ever again. But that doesn't mean it hurts any less.

"Yeah, so am I"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait I'll been working on finishing Addiction but I'll try to update this more often**

0

_A 16 year old Santana walked through the walls of McKinley High with her head held high and her pony tail swinging. She had been co-captain of the Cheerios alongside her best friend Quinn Fabray since freshman year. She had met Quinn and Marley during summer bridge and they all hit it off immediately, Both girls were people she could talk to and just chill with._

"_ahhhh"_

_She whipped her head around to see Rachel covered in a slushy delivered by none other than Brittany S. Pierce. The blonde wore a red leather jacket with a transparent shirt underneath that stopped just above her S initialed belly button ring. She had on skin tight black pants and a pair of red Toms._

"_Fuckin shit" Santana muttered as she ran over to the smaller Brunette helping her while glaring at Brittany._

"_God damn-it Britt, it's' the first day of school don't you know who this is?" she seethed._

_Brittany just stuck her tongue out at her. "San I mean I was helping her out she had on a fuckin Granny sweater and knee high socks." She defended._

"_Whatever Britt but do you know who this is?" she asked the leather jack clad girl._

"_Mrs. Doubtfire" she deadpanned._

_Santana looked at her girlfriend in disbelief. "Brittany this is Rachel" she said making the blond motion for her to continue. "Barbs! My sister!" she shouted._

_Blue eyes widened and she looked at the small brunette again. "Barbs?" she asked in disbelief._

"_Hello Brittany" the younger Lopez greeted._

"_What the hell do you have on?" she asked dragging her to the rest room to clean her up._

"_Well it's my very first day of high school so I wanted to try something different." She explained._

_Santana rolled her eyes at her younger sister. "Babe, I told her not to wear that she's not coming to school like this again." Santana explained to her year-long girlfriend while texting someone to bring Rachel an extra set of clothes._

_Brittany nodded agreeing with her girlfriend. "Yeah, Barbs don't wear shit like this anymore. I mean what the hell made you want to dress like this? I mean you're hot shit I'd totally hit that"_

"_Hey" Santana said smacking the blonde's arm._

"_I mean if I wasn't already with the hottest girl in school" she said winking at her girl to which she just rolled her eyes._

_Brittany handed Rachel the napkin to finish cleaning her off and walked over to her girl. Grabbing her waist she pulled her close._

"_Hey"_

"_Hi" Santana whispered back._

"_I didn't get my kiss today" Brittany said with a childlike pout. Santana smiled and proceeded to kiss her girl._

"_Ugh gross keep it in your pants Pierce" All girls turned around to see Charlie Fabray walking towards them with two more people trailing behind her. Charlie was Quinn's older sister she had short pink hair with a black knit beanie on and an off the shoulder crop top showing off her crazy Ryan Seacrest tattoo. To top off her outfit she had on short denim shorts with a pair of gladiator sandals to match._

"_Damn-it Pierce, first you're fucking my little sister then you slushy my other one?" Mackenzie Lopez otherwise known as 'The Mack' said glaring at her best friend. The Latina had on a black half shirt that left her shoulders exposed and shorts that came up to just under her belly button with three buttons and a fresh pair of black and gray Turfs. She handed her younger sister a change of clothes and ushered her into a stall._

_Brittany pouted and shook her head. "Mack I didn't even know it was Rachel I mean look at what she's wearing. As for the first thing I mean" she trailed off staring at Santana with lust filled eyes._

_Mack hit her best friend upside the head. "Stop staring at her like she's a piece of meat Pierce." She turned and saw Quinn looking at Rachel the same way Brittany was looking at Santana. "Don't even think about it mini-Fabray" she warned_

_Quinn merely shrugged with a guilty smirk._

"_Come on Q, we need to get to 10__th__ grade orientation Marley's already there can't keep the other third of the Unholy Trinity waiting, and Rach you need to get to your very first 9__th__ grade class." She turned to the elder three and waved her finger at them. "Now Britt, Mack, Char I know you guys are 'Skanks', but please go to class this year you guys are Juniors now this year is the most important" she stressed._

_Mackenzie rolled her eyes at her sister. "Okay Hermana sheesh I'll go to class" she said knowing that her sister would black mail her if she didn't._

_Quinn looked at her elder sister causing her to raise an eyebrow in classic Fabray fashion. _

"_You're going to Charlie."_

"_Oh yeah and who's going to make me?" she challenged._

"_The bong under your bed." Quinn retorted. Charlie chuckled at her sister._

"_It's my bong versus your vibrator little sis" Quinn cursed herself for not finding a better hiding place._

_Santana allowed her eyes to travel to her girlfriend who was doing everything she could to avoid eye contact._

"_Britt-Britt"_

"_I'm not going San" she said stubbornly running her fingers through her curls._

"_You are."_

"_Not" she stuck her tongue out and pecked the Latina on the lips. "Bye babe, see you later" she said leaving quickly followed by Mack and Charlie._

_Santana stood there and shook her head._

"_What the hell am I going to do with her?"_

0

After their therapy session Brittany told Santana that she had something she wanted her to see but it was back at the house. So here they were the brunette sitting in the living room and the blond standing nervously twirling a disk in her hand. Brittany was the first to break the silence.

"Well uhm, I guess I can give this to you know so I'm gonna go"

Santana nodded. "I'll walk you out" she followed her wife to the door with her head down. When they made it to the door she finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry I lied to you for so long Britt, I just didn't want to hurt you."

"Yeah well look were that got us." she retorted. Santana nodded.

"If it means anything I was going to tell you Thanksgiving Break" she admitted.

"Why didn't you?"

"Because like you said in therapy you came home and you loved me and I was scared. I knew you'd be crushed and I didn't want to lose you."

Brittany nodded and pointed towards her car. "I'm gonna go, just don't forget to watch the video."

"Okay bye Britt" she waited until the blond drove off to shut the door and go back into the living room.

In all honesty Santana feared what she would find on the tape. Was it their memories so she could see what she ruined? Was it old glee competitions? Well there was only one way to find out so she put the disk in and sat back down on the couch.

On the screen appeared an eighteen year old Brittany sitting on her dorm room bed.

"_So I guess if you're watching this you've finally told me what you did. I wonder how long it took. A couple of weeks, or a month maybe? I know you wouldn't lie to me for a year so it's probably like two months. I don't know what I feel right now what you did yesterday was just so fucked up."_ She paused. _"We've been together for like three years how could you do this to me? And with fucking Jake, I guess I'm glad it wasn't Puck but damn babe you had to fuck my best friend's brother? A guy you knew was my friend, that's kind of fucked up don't you think? I'd expect me to do something like that because I'm in college now but you? Never would I have thought that you would cheat on me. I'm the badass in the relationship remember I'm supposed to be the bitch how could you do this to me?" _Brittany wiped her eyes and shook her head.

"_Whatever I'm just gonna sing how I'm feeling right now."_

She grabbed her guitar and started to sing.

"_I wish I could believe you then I'll be alright_

_But now everything you told me really don't apply_

_To the way I feel inside_

_Loving you was easy once upon a time_

_But now my suspicions of you have multiplied_

_And it's all because you lied"_

Santana watched with sad eyes. Did she really make it hard for Brittany to love her all these years? Had she put the blond through all of that intense heart ache?

"_I only give you a hard time_

_'Cause I can't go on and pretend like_

_I haven't tried to forget this_

_But I'm much too full of resentment"_

She answered her own questions with one simple word.

Yes

"_Just can't seem to get over the way you hurt me_

_Don't know how you gave another who didn't mean a thing, no_

_The very thing you gave to me_

_I thought I could forgive you and I know you've changed_

_As much as I wanna trust you I know it ain't the same_

_And it's all because you lied _

_I only give you a hard time_

_'Cause I can't go on and pretend like_

_I haven't tried to forget this_

_But I'm much too full of resentment"_

And Jake didn't mean anything he was just some drunk fuck. But Brittany, she was and is the love of the brunette's life and she had to go and fuck it up at some stupid Halloween party.

"_I may never understand why_

_I'm doing the best that I can and I_

_I tried and I tried to forget this_

_I'm much too full of resentment_

_I'll always remember feeling like I was no good_

_Like I couldn't do it for you like your mistress could_

_And it's all because you lied"_

Santana had tears streaming down her face and she watched her girl sing her heart out in her room. How could she have been so stupid? Brittany is the best thing that ever happened to her and she messed it up. Of course she knew that the blond wasn't going to leave her it's just now she would have to work for Brittany's trust just like the blond had to work for hers.

"_Loved you more than ever_

_More than my own life_

_The best part of me I gave you_

_It was sacrificed_

_And it's all because you lied_

_I only give you a hard time_

_'Cause I can't go on and pretend like_

_I tried and I tried to forget this_

_But I'm too damn full of resentment"_

As she watched she couldn't help but ask her was it worth it? Hurting her wife and for a lay that barely lasted five minutes. Lying in the therapy session when they both could've just had a clean slate and started over like they had originally planned.

No it wasn't worth it and that was the part that pissed her off. She ruined her family for something that wasn't even worth it.

"_I know she was attractive but I was here first_

_Been ridin' with you for six years why did I deserve_

_To be treated this way by you, you_

_I know your probably thinking what's up with Bee_

_I been crying for too long what did you do to me_

_I used to be so strong but now you took my soul_

_I'm crying can't stop crying can't stop crying_

_You couldn't told me that you wasn't happy_

_I know you didn't wanna hurt me_

_But look what you've done-done to me now_

_I gotta look at her in her eyes and see she's had half of me_

_How could you lie"_

After watching that video the only thing she could do was sob. She sobbed and sobbed like a new born baby.

Yes, Brittany made a mistake but compared to Santana's Brittany didn't do anything but keep a secret. But Santana poor, crazy Santana lied, cheated, and kept secrets.

When you compare the two who do you think is the one that has the most making up to do?

Exactly.

0

**So I decided to start with a flashback just so you get a taste of their lives in high school. Does anyone want the Halloween party flashback, or any other ones? I'll sprinkle them in throughout chapters.**

**Song – Resentment by Beyonce**

**Review and stuff**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait I don't have an excuse not that I need one.**

0

"Mack what do I do I've fucked up and not a small fuck up but a big giant divorce type of fuck up."

The three sisters sat in their mother's kitchen whilst Maribel chopped up some bell peppers. All were surprised when they got the phone call from their daughter/sister asking to meet up at their family home. When she explained to them what happened they sat trying to take everything in.

Mackenzie sighed. "I don't know what to tell you little sis, I mean you fucked up really bad."

As Maribel walked by she smacked both of her daughters upside the head.

"You may be grown but you watch your mouths in my presence" she warned. Both Lopez' rolled their eyes at their mother while Rachel snickered. "I'll be back watch the food" she kissed each of their heads and left the house.

"I think you guys should talk, like just the two of you not with a therapist but by yourselves you say everything you have to say and she says everything she has to say. It's not going to be fixed overnight but you guys need to talk like the mature adults you are" Rachel voiced.

Santana pursed her lips and slowly nodded. "I guess I'll have to give it a try things haven't been easy" she paused. "Did you know that she thinks I'm going to leave her for McSteamy?" Brown eyes rolled.

Rachel and Mackenzie erupted in laughter.

Santana huffed. "That's not funny, we're already having problems and now she thinks I'd leave her for that tool"

Mack giggled still trying to control her laughter. "Sorry San, but everyone knows he's in love with you just set him straight the next time he flirts with you."

"I've tried I do it whenever he flirts,"

"I'm done with the convo, how's Tay and Nate?" Rachel asked.

Santana smiled at the thought of her kids. "They are great. Taylor is spending a lot more time with Britt and Britt's dad has been doing all types of male bonding with Nate. Imagine my face when my five year-old son comes into my room with basketball shorts, a football jersey, soccer cleats, and a fishing pole asking if I wanted to play hockey"

Both sisters laughed at the adorable imagine.

"I need to start bringing Alex over so they can play"

"How is my nephew?" Santana asked Rachel.

"He's as cute as he can be."

"And how is the wife?"

"Quinn is great" Mack rolled her eyes.

"I told mini-Fabray not to think about it."

Santana chuckled. "You're just mad because you guys have the same in laws, gross by the way."

Mack shrugged. "I was on the Fabray express way before she hopped on"

"That might be so but I married mines before you did" she winked.

Santana got up and turned off the stove. "Okay I do not want to hear about you guys' Fabray induced fight."

"Sorry" they muttered.

"Mack, how's Kitty?"

"Two words, Queen Bitch, I don't know how my kid ended up like a young Quinn Fabray"

Rachel chuckled getting up. "Welp, it's in the genes."

"Yeah and the genes are nuts, I knew I should've given my egg and let her have the baby, but no I had to take hers."

"Don't act like you don't love my niece." Santana said with a playful glare.

"Oh I do but she's something like insane.

"Like mother like daughter." Muttered Rachel.

0

"Sam!" Brittany shouted trying to free herself from her brother's hold.

"Oh come on little sis it's not every day that I come to the family house and you're watching cartoons with my favorite nephew."

"He's your only nephew" the blond deadpanned.

"Details"

"And you knew we'd be here because I've been staying here and I asked you to come over."

"Again, details"

"Hi uncle Sam" Nathan said with a wide smile.

Sam smiled at his nephew. "Hey little man, you being good for mommy?"

"Yes." He smiled innocently.

Sam chuckled. "Sure you are" he turned to his sister "Let's go up to my old room play some video games and you can talk to Uncle Trouty." He said seriously.

Brittany giggled at her older brother but walked behind him up the stairs anyway. "You have been spending way too much time with my wife."

Sam shrugged as he set up the game before tossing his sister a controller and flopping unto one of his old bean bags smiling when the female version of himself did the same.

"So what's up?"

"Well I finally told Santana that I knew about her and Jake. Shit hit the fan."

Sam mouth falls open but he continues to play COD 4. "Shit."

"Yeah shit. She denied it of course but I put her shit out there and she confessed to it. Head shot" she fist pumps.

Sam grumbles watching as his screen replays the shot. "Are you mad that she lied?"

"Not really" Brittany shrugs. "I probably should be, but it was obvious that she had forgotten about it. I mean she looked genuinely confused when I confronted her about it."

"Maybe she did forget but the question is, are you willing to forgive and forget?"

"Absolutely" she answers with no hesitation. "She messed up but she's my wife and I love her more than anything". She silences. "I know I should be pissed I want to be pissed but Santana's always been a sex addict she was bound to mess up once. It does help that she was drunk because sober I know she wouldn't have even gotten close to Jake, but she did and we'll just have to deal with it."

Sam continues to play with a proud smile on his face. He never would've thought that his little Britty would be married with children and actually give her struggling relationship a chance to be repaired.

"Little sis you are so smart."

Blue eyes roll. "Little sis he says, _little_ sis" she mocks. "You are older than me not even by thirty seconds. Literally."

"Details." He waves his hand dismissively.

"Anyway enough of my drama how is my sister in law"

He grins at the thought of his wife.

"Cedes' is great she was over at yours with Tina a couple of days ago actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you know they are Santana's best friends besides Marls and Q."

"Of course I know she's my wife."

"Whatever" he looks at his watch. "I gotta go; I have to pick up Whit from cheerleading practice."

Brittany giggles. "I still cannot believe she got you to name your first born after Whitney Houston."

Sam sighs as they walk back down the stairs. "The things I did for love." He kisses her forehead. "I'll see you soon sis."

"Bye Sam, thanks for listening."

He smiles. "No problem."

0

Next chapter the mature grown up talk.


	6. Chapter 6

Santana stepped in front of the mirror in the bathroom in her and Brittany's bedroom. Today was the day that she'd sit and talk to her wife like the two mature adults she was certain they were. Brushing her hair and putting it into a messy bun she spoke to her reflection.

"Today is the day that you will get your wife back. No more games no more lies, everything is out in the open and you are putting everything you have on the table. You are in love with this woman and you probably don't deserve her so get your shit together and show her that you want to be with her." She nodded to herself and checked her outfit.

The brunette had on black skinny jeans and one of her wife's old skank shirts. The shirt was all black with a skeleton on the center. On the sides it was ripped so she wore a white sports bra under it.

With one final nod she went down the stairs to patiently wait for her wife to show up. She knew that they had a lot to talk about if they wanted to stay married but that didn't matter to her, the only thing that mattered to her was that she had her wife back.

And she was going to get her back even if it killed her.

She wasn't nervous until the doorbell rang snapping her out of her thoughts.

Deep breaths, she thought to herself.

"This is it" exhaling through her mouth the Latina opened the door to reveal an equally nervous Brittany.

"Hi San" Brittany greeted with a soft smile.

"Hey" Santana said ushering the blond inside with a swipe of the hand.

Brittany kissed her cheek and walked out to their living room. Santana followed close behind and took a seat on the couch next to Brittany careful to put some distance between them.

"I'm glad that you agreed to talk." Santana starts causing her wife to nod her head slowly. "This is long overdue but I really am sorry for what happened between Puckerman and I, and I'm sorry that I kept it from you instead of owning up to it and telling you what happened the moment you got home from college."

Brittany nodded. "Why didn't you tell me about it when I got back?" she really wanted to know that what hurt the most the fact that the brunette kept the secret for as long as she had. Had she kept it for a month Brittany probably wouldn't be as hurt as she is now. But this is something that's been kept a secret for over fifteen years that's longer than a decade.

Santana sighed and gave her wife an honest answer. "I was scared Britt. It's not a very good excuse but it's the truth. I was terrified, I'd been in love with you my entire high school experience and I was with you every day, so when you went off to college I panicked I panicked and I slept with Jake. It's fucked up, it is and I'm sorry it's just somewhere in the back of my mind I felt like you were going to end up running away with some super-hot dancer chick and I just went back to what I knew."

"Dick" Brittany said spitefully.

"No not dick, you ass whole." The brunette hissed angrily. "Jake."

"What do you mean Jake?"

"Brittany it is no secret that I was Jake's girlfriend before we got to high school and I started to like you."

"Don't remind me." She shook her head. "Why did you lie about sleeping with him in therapy?"

Santana sighed with a sad frown. "I forgot"

"You forgot?" the blond asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I forgot. I had been keeping it a secret for over ten years Britt, I'm getting old and I didn't want to remember that. So if I forgot about it it's almost like it didn't happen." She shrugged.

"Did you enjoy it?"

Santana shocked by the question gasps. "It was a drunk fuck babe."

"But did you come?"

"I don't remember"

Brittany starts to get up alarming her wife who quickly sits astride the blonds lap stopping her from doing so.

"Get off of me Santana." She says sternly.

Santana shakes her head and rubs her nose against a pale one before pulling back. "We have to talk about this B. I'm being honest I seriously don't remember it's still a bit fuzzy, but even if I did come, he couldn't make me feel the way you do" she said sincerely.

Brittany sniffs as she lifts her hands to rest on Santana's thighs, with her head leaned back on the couch she asks. "How could you do that to us? I know it was a mistake but did you ever think about me and how I would feel. God I must've looked like an idiot coming back from college knowing I was cheated on and still treated you like you were the fucking Queen of England. How-how could you break us like that?" she asked brokenly.

Santana wiped the blond's tears away not caring about her own and cupped her face pressing their foreheads together. "I can't answer that Britt, I didn't mean to break us it was never my intention. I didn't even intend on sleeping with him it just happened okay, it happened and I'm sorry that I ruined us and I'm sorry that I made you feel that way but I can't take it back. If I could I would but I can't"

"You didn't ruin us San, I wouldn't be here if you did." She confessed.

"I'm sorry Britt."

"I know, I am too."

Santana shook her head. "You have nothing to apologize for you've done it enough and what I did was way worse than what you did."

"No it wasn't" she disagreed. "I lied and made our daughter lie too so I'd say we're equal."

"What are we gonna do?"

The blond sighed and pulled her wife in closer inhaling the sweet smell of vanilla and Santana. "I don't know babe, but we'll get through this."

"You promise?" she asked timidly.

"Promise"


	7. Chapter 7

Seeing how they were trying to fix their relationship Santana and Brittany decided to have a nice day out with their kids. They hadn't gone out together with Taylor and Nathan since Brittany had went to stay with their parents so a family day seemed like a good idea. Brittany being a child at heart wanted to go to Chuck E Cheeses along with Nathan. Santana and Taylor disagreed with their other family members and tried to get them to pick something else anything else. After tons of arguing and pouting on Santana and Taylor's end they decided to go to the Lima County Fair and or Carnival.

"Hey look at that ride, no that one! Wait that one is cool. Can I get some cotton candy or a funnel cake or ice cream? I scream, you scream...we all scream for ice cream! Ha ha! Can I get something to eat wait no if I have something to eat and go on a ride I'll be sick" Nate said excitedly "I wanna go on that ride, no that one, or maybe that one!"

"I knew he'd be a pain in the butt" Taylor said watching as her brother practically bounced around along with her mother.

"Tay, why don't you take him on a ride?" Santana suggested to her daughter who complied.

"Nate!" Taylor called gaining his attention "Come on lets go on that one!" she pointed to a ride called the flame wheel.

"Cool! Let's go!" Nate shouted then they disappeared into the crowd.

"Now that we're alone let's go on that ride!" Brittany said as she pointed to the Tunnel of Love.

"No let's go on the Ferris wheel" Santana said she knew that her wife was afraid of heights and the blond would probably end up in her lap.

"Ok!" Brittany said. They both got on the ride and sat on the seat. "Did you pick this ride because you thought I am afraid of heights?" she said "I'm not afraid of heights anymore!"

"Oh really?" her wife asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah!" Brittany said.

Santana nodded. "Whatever you say babe. Do you think Tay will be ok with your son?" she asked

"Oh so when he's all hyper he's my son?" She asked teasingly.

"Precisely"

The ride started to get higher and Brittany subtly tried to get closer and closer to Santana. The brunette chuckled and wrapped her arm around the blonde allowing her to hide her face into the crook of her neck.

"Don't worry about anything babe, I'll take care of you" she promised.

Once the ride was over they headed over to the dart game where Nate was determined to win much to Taylor's dismay.

Brittany reached into her pocket and pulled out a dollar. "Three darts please" she told the carnie handing him the dollar.

"You sure you want him to go again?" he asked skeptically with his hair pulled into a tight pony tail. "You gotta' hit two to win the big prize."

"Yes" Brittany answered with determination. She watched as her son picked up the dart, he aimed carefully and tossed it with a strong flick of his wrist.

The dark thunked into the board a centimeter from one of the balloons.

"Not bad kid, you got two more tries."

Nate picked up the dart giving the Carnie a look that would make Santana proud. He aimed and threw this time with even more power. The dart caught the balloon and it burst open with a satisfying pop.

"Yes" Santana said fist pumping.

"Great job squirt" Taylor praised tousling his hair. "You just need one more"

"I know I'll get it this time," he said, picking up the last one. He lifted the dart, closed one eye and threw it.

Pop.

"Now my son has some serious skills" Santana bragged.

Nathan's eyes twinkled as he looked up at his mother's. "Mommy did you see that? I pooped em'"

Brittany looked down at her son with a proud smile. "I sure did, now pick your prize."

The little Latino pointed to the giant one eyed despicable me minion prize and waited impatiently for it to be handed to him.

"Serious skills kid" the carnie commented. "Here you go"

"Thank you"

They walked along chuckling at Nate who was struggling to keep a hold of his minion.

"Cotton candy! Mommy, can we get some? Please!"

"Yeah please mom" Nathan and Taylor unleashed their puppy eyes and tugged on her arm. She looked at Santana and she gave a small nod with a shrug.

"Sure, let's go." Both kids cheered and grabbed a parent as they rushed ahead while pulling Brittany and Santana along.

Santana kneeled down level to Nate's and asked "What color do you want, little man?"

Nathan continued to beam and yelled out "Blue!" Santana picked him up and began tickling him before resting him onto her hip.

"And what color do you want Tay?"

The teen thought before beaming. "I want the mixed one"

Brittany picked out four cotton candies and once she handed a blue one to Nate, and a mixed one to Taylor they buried their faces into it. The couple chucked and when Nathan pulled his head out, he had blue sugar plastered all over his confused face. Santana snatched some napkins and gently rubbed the little boy's face as he kept his eyes scrunched.

Four napkins later, she handed a couple to her daughter who managed to get some into her hair.

"When did our kids turn into slobs?" Santana asked chuckling.

Brittany stole a peck on the lips. "Mmm, sugary" she winked at the brunette who blushed. "And I think they've been spending way too much time with Sam"

"How is trouty?" she asked once her body temperature returned to normal.

"He's good he says that Whitney is basically the HBIC of the cheerleading squad and I'm sure you already know how Cedes' is"

Santana nodded.

Once Taylor got herself cleaned up they were off again with Nate pulling them towards the clowns who just happened to be making balloons.

The clown honked his nose and swiftly made three hats and swords for Santana, Brittany and Nate, and a flower hat for Taylor. Before Brittany knew what was going on, Santana and Nate had taken the hats and swords and Santana placed the cotton candy into her arms.

Santana and Nate became engrossed in their sword fight and Nathan used his height to his advantage. He ducked and got his mother straight in the stomach with his sword. She clutched her stomach and smiled as she pretended to fall and die.

Nathan became worried when she didn't get up right away. He bent down beside her and poked her cheek. She opened her eyes and picked him up again into another tickle attack. Taylor and Brittany swooped in and tickled Santana and Nathan helped them gang up on her.

She yelped between laughs "Okay okay, stop"

Taylor picked up Nathan and Brittany helped Santana get up. Nathan let out a yawn and snuggled his head into his sister's shoulder. They made their way towards their car and Santana slipped into the driver's seat while Taylor gently settled her brother into his seat before she got into the back with him. Brittany who had been putting the prizes they won in the trunk joined her wife in the front.

"Thanks for bringing us out today moms" Taylor said sleepily. "It's nice to have a family day after everything."

Santana and Brittany looked at each other and smiled sweetly before Santana leaned in to give her wife a sweet kiss. Their smiles remained as they pulled out of the carnival parking lot.


	8. Chapter 8

When they finally pulled up to the house Santana turned to her wife with a soft smile.

"I really had a good time with you today Britt"

"I had a good time with you too," she looked back at their children and chuckled. "The kids look like they had fun too"

Santana glanced over her shoulder and smiled at the sight. Nate was leaning forward in his car seat his face nearly in his lap as Taylor leaned on his seat mouth slightly open letting out soft snores.

"Yeah Taylor really enjoyed herself today, do you want to stay the night?" The brunette asked shyly.

Brittany's smile brightened as she leaned over the console and placed a soft but long kiss on her wife's lips.

"I'd love to stay the night with you"

0

_Brittany walked the halls of McKinley high glaring at any and everyone within her line of vision. The blonde was known for being a ruthless bitch and she took pride in the title._

_"Pierce!" A familiar voice called from the end of the hallway. Brittany turned her head only to be met with a hard fist to the face._

_"What the fuck" the blonde bellowed holding her jaw._

_The entire McKinley population froze as they watched two of the most feared girls at the school face off. Nothing like this had ever happened before especially not between the craziest two girls in the school._

_"I told you to stay the fuck away from my sister on more than one occasion" Mack hissed dangerously._

_Brittany clenched her jaw and shook her head. "I don't understand why you won't just get over it, we're good together M. We make each other happy, I like her and she likes me s-"_

_"I don't give a fuck. You aren't good enough for my sister Pierce and you never will be!" She yelled pushing the blonde. "All you do is party and bullshit mini Puckerman is better for her than you'll ever be"_

_"Fuck you!" she screamed_

_"Hey!" Both girls turned their heads in time to see Santana running towards them. The brunette stopped right in front of Brittany and ran her thumb along her jaw._

_"What the hell happened?" She asked over her shoulder to her sister who scoffed at her._

_"None of your god damn business. I told you to stay away from her, you don't listen for shit."_

_Santana sighed. "Mack she's one of your best friends, why are you so against us?"_

_"Because I know her," The enraged girl said matter-of-factly. "She'll just fuck you and leave you like she did everyone else, I'll be damned if that happens to one of my little sisters on my fucking watch."_

_"Too late for that," Brittany muttered under her breath. Unfortunately Mack heard her and almost tackled Santana to get to the girl. Pushing her sister out of the way the brunette grabbed her best friend by the front of her shirt and slammed her against the lockers whilst asking in a low dangerous voice "What the fuck did you just say?"_

_"N-nothing" the blonde stuttered._

_Santana who was shocked tried to get Mack off of her but was pulled off by Charlie who had joined them when she saw the commotion._

_"Stay out of it San" she whispered to the struggling girl in her arms. Knowing that the pink haired was right she nodded silently. Charlie smiled satisfied. Turning to the audience that they attracted she glared causing everyone to almost run to class._

_"Have you been fucking my sister behind my back?" Mack asked in disbelief. Her body was filled with betrayal, she had grown up with the blond and for her to go against her wishes and go after her little sister made it seem like their friendship wasn't as important as she believed it to be._

_Brittany remained silent and it only seemed to piss the Latina off even more._

_"Answer me!" Everyone jumped._

_"Yes"_

_Mack slammed her into the lockers once more rage burning deep within her before looking to her sister who looked down._

_"I love her" Santana whispered._

_"You don't even know how to fucking spell love" Mack shook her head and let go of Brittany but invaded her personal space to the point that they were nose to nose. Taking a deep breath she jeered "I swear to God and every other higher power out there, if you hurt my sister in any way I don't give a fuck about how it happened or whether you meant it or not, hurt her and I will beat your ass like a fucking piñata." she stormed off not even bothering to wait for a reply._

_Charlie released Santana and looked at Brittany who had started to rub her jaw again. "The first thing she told us when we came out to her was that the both of her sisters were off limits. This is fucked up even for you." With that she ran after Mack._

_Sighing loudly Brittany leaned against the lockers shaking her head not believing what had just occurred._

_"Babe?" Santana questioned softly._

_Brittany opened her arms chuckling to herself when Santana nearly jumped into her embrace. "I'm okay babe I promise."_

_"I've never seen her so mad before" the younger girl whispered tearfully._

_Brittany kissed the top of her head and nodded silently agreeing. "Me either, I probably should've talked to her before we got serious." She said frowning when Santana tensed in her arms._

_Santana broke the embrace and crossed her arms with a slight scowl. "What do you mean "before we got serious", are you saying that I was just some toy before?_

_"Damn you Mack" Brittany muttered under her breath before pulling Santana back into her ignoring the way she resisted. "No I'm just saying that before we were just talking now you're my girlfriend and out of respect I should've talked to Mack instead of pursuing you."_

_"I guess" Santana replied placing a soft kiss on Britt's jaw "Come one let's go get that checked out."_

0

"Hey where'd you do?" Brittany asked leaning back a bit to look at her wife's face. The two lay in their bed cuddling for the first time in months. Brittany had been ecstatic when Santana asked her to stay over she had been dying to sleep next to her wife since the separation.

"Just thinking about the time Mack punched you in the face." She said chuckling.

With a slight scowl the blond pouted. "So not funny, she socked the crap out of me."

Laughing even louder Santana snorted. "You know its Taylor's favorite story." She told her wife seriously.

"God your sister sucks" groaned Brittany shaking her head.

"I know" she kissed the underside of Brittany's chin.

"I've missed this." Her wife said smiling contently.

"Me too." Santana paused. "Maybe we could make this a permanent thing."

Brittany froze and looked down once more. "Wait really?"

Santana shrugged nodding happily. "The kids and I really miss you, and it's not the same sleeping in this bed alone."

Thin lips twisted into a smirk. "So you miss my cuddles?"

"Of course, they're the best things ever." The Latina kissed her lips and sucked her bottom lip into her mouth before pulling back leaving barely enough space to breathe. "So what do you say?"

"I say I'm coming home."

0

**Hey guys it's been FOREVER sorry I sort of slipped into a writing dry spell after Bram happened but then Santana came back looking under beds for me and dragged my ass out so here I am. I have a college tour coming up so I don't know when the next update will be but it will NOT take me 3 months that's for sure.**

**Thanks for being patient!**


End file.
